Pleasure, TX, Pop 81
by Jenn0615
Summary: In the middle of nowhere, they had everything." AU/AH, Canon couples. The Twilight characters with a small town Texas twist!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I started a new story! It's called "Pleasure, TX, Pop 81." I got the idea from the movie "Dancer, TX, Pop 81." Has anyone else seen it? B/c I think it's awesome! Our favorite Dr. Cullen, Peter Facinelli, plays in it. It's great, you should check it out! **

**So I have to admit, I am from Texas, but not from a small town like in this story. I'm from Houston. But I do love Texas and believe that it is the greatest place on earth to live. So I wanted to do a story based in Texas. But this chapter is just a test run. Please leave me a review letting me know what you guys think, whether it's good or bad! I want to know! If I get good feedback then I'll continue on with this story.**

**Morgan, thank you for your help! Love ya FC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SMeyer does. I just like putting a twist on the story!**

* * *

**"In the middle of nowhere, they had everything."**

JPOV

There's a sign out on the edge of my town that says "Welcome to Pleasure, TX, Pop. 81.

That's right, there's 81 people in this town, myself included. And every single one of us was born and raised here. The only time any of us ever really leave town is to either go to work in the paper mill a mile outside the city limits, or to make the two hour drive to Alpine, TX for the annual shopping trip most people in this town make.

You see, Alpine is the closest town around us. We are literally in the middle of nowhere. We're just a tiny little desert town surrounded by mountains out in west Texas that you've probably never heard of.

I live on the east edge of town, helping my dad run our ranch. Our ranch is one of the main reasons people never leave town. Our cattle and chicken supply most of the meat people here eat. And our vegetables we grow supply the rest of the food. We sell it all to the one store in town, the general store owned by one of my best friend's parents. My girlfriend and her brother live in the middle of town, a block from our only church. Their daddy owns the paper mill. My sister's boyfriend lives out on the west edge of town in a trailer that sits crooked. He says it's because his daddy was drunk when he parked it and never got around to fixing it. I believe him.

"Jasper, pass me a beer!"

That was Emmett Cullen, my girlfriend's older brother and one of my best friends. We were in the middle of our Friday night ritual. Every Friday after school let out, we would grab some chairs and a cooler of beer that we stole from Edward's dad and sit out in the middle of the road by the big welcome sign on the edge of town. We didn't have to worry about cars. No one ever came into town or left town. We would sit out here for hours, just enjoying each other's company on the one night we all had to relax.

I grabbed a beer from the cooler next to me and tossed it over his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale's head. He caught it just before it hit Edward Masen, our other best friend, in the head.

"Good catch," my sister, Bella, muttered as she relaxed back against Edward.

"Oh I love this song!" my girlfriend, Alice Cullen cheered as Eli Young Band's song "Small Town Kid," played through the speakers of the CD player Rose brought out.

"Dance with me Jazz!" she said, standing up and grabbing me hands. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and proceeded to two-step and twirl my girlfriend around. Our friends laughed at our antics until the song was over and I sat back down. Alice kept dancing to the next song, my sister and Rose joining her. The sun was just going down and I don't think I had ever seen anything more beautiful than Alice Cullen dancing in the west Texas sunset.

We've all been friends since birth. Our parents, minus Edward's, have always been friends. They grew up together too. Rose and Emmett started dating when we were six. I'm not joking. Emmett pushed her down at recess and kissed her. Rose claims he stole her heart that day. Alice and I got together when we were ten. I had liked her for as long as I could remember but never told her. Finally, at her tenth birthday party, I told her I liked her. She just giggled and looked at me, saying "About time Jasper Whitlock!" My sister and Edward finally sucked it up and became a couple when we were fourteen. They claim that neither one realized their feelings until then. I know better. I caught Bella writing Bella Masen in her notebook one day when she was about seven.

"So you guys ready for graduation in a couple weeks?" Rosalie asked. The girls all cheered while Emmett and I took a swig of our beers. We are about to graduate high school in three weeks. The six of us are the only ones in the senior class. I told you we were a small town! Technically, Emmett and I were supposed to graduate last year. But we couldn't deal with graduating without the others. So we purposely failed three classes last year so we could all graduate together!

"Hell yes! I hate that school!" Emmett's voice boomed, making everyone laugh.

"I'm just ready to get the hell out of this town!" Edward shouted. Ever since we were fifteen we had been planning to leave Pleasure as soon as we graduated. Edward's been working hard to plan out our trip the last few days. We were gonna take the bus to Houston, and then pool our money together to get a three bedroom apartment. We plan on getting jobs and saving up enough money to go to college down there and just enjoy the big city for once. To experience things we've never gotten to here in Pleasure.

"Me too!" Bella giggled, obviously drunk.

"Bells, maybe you've had enough," I said quietly.

"Shut up Jazz. It's Friday night! Why does it matter?" she snapped.

"Fine, be miserable tomorrow when we have to move the herd up to the north forty!" I responded. Our dad, Charlie, is the one who ran the ranch. Our mom, Renee, passed away when we were younger, so Bella and I were raised on the ranch, doing what we could to help our dad out. Tomorrow we had to move our cattle up to the north side of our ranch, what we called the north forty. The north side of our ranch was the farthest north of town and was just the forty acres on the north end.

"Can we help Jasper?" Alice asked, sitting in my lap and leaning her head on my chest.

"If you want. But we're getting started early! And I mean like seven am Bells! So if yall wanna help, you better be there by 6:30 to get your horse ready. I'm not gonna do it for you!"

I love my friends, I really do. But whenever they say they wanna help me and Bella out on the ranch, they tend to be really lazy; not wanting to saddle their own horses even though they damn well know how, and they always complain while we're working. It gets so annoying sometimes.

They agreed, even though I knew I would end up having to saddle Alice and Rose's horses. We stayed out on the road for a few more hours until Bella fell asleep against Edward and Emmett passed out sprawled out on the pavement. Edward and I lugged Emmett into his jeep, Alice and Rose climbing in, Alice in the driver's seat. Kissing Alice quickly, I headed over to my truck, Edward carrying Bella next to me. I drove Edward home, not surprised when he found a note taped to his door from his daddy telling him he left for a few days again. Edward Masen Sr was always doing that. After he went inside the crooked trailer, I headed to the other end of town with Bella asleep in the passenger seat. I carried her inside, careful not to wake our dad. After putting her in bed I climbed into my bed in the room next to hers. I fell asleep that night dreaming of living in Houston, TX with all of my best friends.


	2. HUGE UPDATE

Hello again! How has everyone been? It feels like it's been forever since I was on the site! I can't believe it's been over a year since I've posted anything. But I did tell you guys that when I finished _In the_ _Beginning_ and _All Bets Are Off_ that I was going to take some time off.

Well, I did just that! It was nice! I've been able to spend a lot of quality time with my daughter, who is 5 now! I've also started a new job a few months ago that I LOVE! And we moved back to Houston, closer to my family. So life is going pretty good. But I do have a reason for this, other than just to tell you how good everything is going….

First of all, sometime in the near future, _In the Beginning_ will be taken off of the website. Not right away, but eventually. I am in the editing process and hope to try to submit it for publishing within a year. So if anyone wants to read it again, I'd suggest doing so now!

Second of all, during the last year I have come to realize that I've missed the website and all of my fabulous readers! So this is to let you guys know that I will be coming back to the site soon! I've got a few ideas for some new stories, as well as some ideas for my unfinished stories already on the site, specifically _Back To Where It All Began_, _You're Next_, and _It's Perfect_.

I hope everyone is as excited as I am! If you're not already, please subscribe to follow me as an author so you can receive my story updates when they come out. But be prepared, just because I'm telling you this does not mean I'm going to update today or tomorrow. It might still be a few weeks. But they are coming soon!

I love and miss all my amazing readers and can't wait to hear from you soon!


End file.
